nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Weapons
Wonder Weapons are powerful, unusual, and unique weapons that, quite obviously, do not exist in real life, and only appear in Zombies. There are 75''' weapons''' in total. In order of appearence, they are: Ray Gun , Wunderwaffe DG-2 , Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, Gercsh Device, Matryoshka Doll , VR-11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun, Quantum Entanglement Device, Thrustodyne Aeronautics Module 23, Sliquifier, Blundergat, Acid Gat, Hell's Retriever, Golden Spork, The Paralyzer, the Ray Gun Mk ||, the Time Bomb, Fire Staff, Ice Staff, Wind Staff, Lightning Staff, G-Strike Beacon, Lil Arnies, Apothican Servent, Apothican Sword, The Annihilator, Wrath of the Ancients, Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc, Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm, Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm, Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet, Ragnarok DG-4, Skull of Nansapwe, KT-4, GKZ-45 Mk3, Gauntlet of Seigfried, Head Cutter, Dischord, Face Melter, Forge Freeze, Shredder, Smiley, Vlad, Modular Atomic Disintegrator, Entangler, Jack-in-the-Box, Tesla Gun, Red Talon, Ripsaw, Blade of Barbarbossa, Nachtmahr, Perchta, Holda, Wunderbuss, Talon of Lu'roth, Fist of Tal'rek, Fang of An'heist, Roar of Sang'ket, The Path of Sorrows, Ragnarok DG-5, Hellfire, Overkill, Magmagat, Chakrams of Vengeance, Hammer of Valhalla, Scepter of Ra, Viper and Dragon, and Death of Orion. List Of Wonder Weapons Ray Gun The first Wonder Weapons in the Nazi Zombies series created by Ludwig Maxis. Shoots green rays and when Pack-a-Punched it shoots red rays. It is one of the strongest weapons, killing Zombies with 3 shots if pack-a-punched at Round 30. The name of its upgrade is the Porter's X2 Ray Gun. The Ray Gun is first found in Nacht Der Untoten on the World At War Version. It has been available in every map to this date. Wunderwaffe DG-2 This is the Second Wonder Weapon and was created by Edward Richtofen. First available in Shi No Numa, this Wonder Weapon shoots bursts of electricity that will kill Zombies and Hellhounds with one shot regardless of their health as it has an infinite amount of damage. When fired at a group of Zombies, it will link to all of the Zombies near the one that was shot. It will only link up to 12 Zombies, killing them all. However, when Pack-a-Punched it will shoot red bursts of electricity and will be able to link up to and instantly kill 24 Zombies. Monkey Bomb This is the third Wonder Weapon that first appeared on Der Riese, created by Edward Richtofen. It is a tactical grenade that takes about 3-5 seconds to arm and throw. It distracts all of the Zombies in its radius for roughly 9 seconds, leading all of them towards the bomb, giving time for a player to revive others. Afterwards, it explodes, killing some of the zombies. Thundergun This is the fourth Wonder Weapon that first appeared on Kino der Toten and was created on Ascension by a scientist named Gersch. It shoots a blast of compressed air that clears the way of any Zombies, most of the time killing them. When Pack-a-Punched, the radius of the blast is increased, along with its range, and the Zombies it is able to kill. Its strength is not altered since it already has infinite damage althought sometimes it "misses" some zombies and does not affect them, other than knocking them down, causing zero damage. Winter's Howl It is the fifth Wonder Weapon and first appeared in the map "Five". It will slow down a group of Zombies after shooting them once, and if a Zombie is shot twice, it will instantly freeze to death. However the amount of shots it takes to kill zombies increases as rounds progress. Gersch Device It is the sixth Wonder Weapon and it appears in the maps Ascension and Moon. It was created by Yuri Kravcheski. It is a tactical grenade and works as a "black hole bomb", sucking in zombies in its radius killing them after it is primed and thrown. If a player jumps into the "black hole", he will teleport to a random portion of the map, rather than killing him. Matryoshka Doll This is the seventh Wonder Weapon and it appears in the maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb as the first one will explode, releasing another Martyoshka doll that flies in a random direction and explodes, releasing another. It does this 4 times. They take about 3 seconds to prime, and take a few more seconds to explode after landing, but if thrown at the right moment, these can prove to be very useful. V-R11 It is the eigth Wonder Weapon that appears exclusively in Call of the Dead. It fires burst of yellow energy that hit one Zombie at a time, turning him into a regular human wearing a suit. The human then runs to the nearest body of water and freezes, attracting some Zombies. If shot at a teammate, Zombies will ignore him for a short period of time. If shot at a teammate while Pack-a-Punched, it will give the player shot at a temporary Insta-Kill effect in addition to the Zombies ignoring that player. Scavenger The ninth Wonder Weapon exclusive to Call of the Dead, created by Harvey Yena . It is a sniper rifle that slightly resembles the Crossbow Explosive Tip, because when fired, the actual bullet fired will not damage the shot Zombie, but 3 - 5 seconds later, it will cause a yellow explosion killing any Zombies within its radius. The radius and its damage increases when the gun is Pack-a-Punched. The color of the explosion changes from yellow to purple when Pack-a-Punched. 31-79 JGb215 It is the tenth Wonder Weapon and is exclusive to Shangri-La. It shrinks Zombies and reduces their health to one. The player can also walk into them to send them flying away instantly killing them. It will make Zombie Monkeys dissappear and shrinks Naphalm Zombies for a second though their explosion is still powerful. Zombies can still attack when shrunk, although their attacks are much weaker, but they could easily down you if running through a group of them. Wave Gun/Zap Gun First exclusive to the map Moon, it is the eleventh Wonder Weapon. It is the first dual-wieldable Wonder Weapon and the first weapon to be interchangeable between single-wield, and dual-wield. The Wave Gun, the single-wield form of this gun, shoots a purple ray straight toward where one was aiming that cooks zombies from the inside out, making them puff up and pop after a ding is heard. The Zap Gun shoots balls of electricity that electrify zombies like the Wunderwaffe DG-2 except that the electricity does not link to other Zombies. Quantum Entanglement Device (QED) It is the twelfth Wonder Weapon that appears on Moon. It is a tactical grenade that when primed and thrown, it will have a random outcome of a predetermined list of effects that can "bless" or "curse" the player, with outcomes such as to give another gun, spawn more Zombies, kill all Zombies in a certain radius, give a certain amount of points, etc. Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 It is the thirteenth Wonder Weapon; the first exclusive to Call of Duty: Black Ops II . It is a buildable Wonder Weapon and is also exclusive to the map TranZit. It seems to act as the opposite of the Thundergun, rather than blowing them away, it sucks in Zombies, gibbing them in its rotors. It can also be used to hover in midair briefly. The Jet Gun, unlike other Wonder Weapons, can break down, and the parts will have to be found again, and built in the Town stop in TranZit. It counts as equipment, not as a gun. Sliquifier This is the fourteenth Wonder Weapon, exclusive to the map Die Rise. It is a buildable weapon, with four parts scattered in the same building. It shoots a purple liquid that, once on a zombie, will make him explode a few moments later, infecting others very close to him. This can start a chain-reaction, and can be used to kill many zombies, while only using a few shots. The liquid can also create puddles on the floor, in which players and zombies can slide. Blundergat This is the fifteenth Wonder Weapon found in Mob of the Dead. It acts as a single-shot shotgun, emptying all 4 barrels at one trigger pull. When changed with an Acid Gat Kit, it turns into the Acid Gat, and shoots four bolts that stick to zombies, and explode. Both forms can be Pack-a-Punched, making it the gun with the most amount of possible forms, with a total of 4. It is a mixture of a Blunderbuss and Gatling Gun. Hell's Retriever This is the sixteenth Wonder Weapon found in Mob of the Dead. It is a throwable tomahawk, counting as a tactical weapon. It is unlocked by feeding 6 zombies each, to three Hell Hound heads found around the walls of the map. It can be thrown, homing through multiple zombies, before returning to the player. It can be upgraded to the Hell's Redeemer by doing various things and acquiring it in Afterlife mode. It can be held and charged twice as the Retriever, and thrice as the Redeemer in order to increase it's damage and range. Golden Spork It is the seventeenth Wonder Weapon featured in Mob of the Dead, and is the first melee weapon to be a Wonder Weapon. It is also the most powerful melee weapon in the history of Zombies, able to kill zombies instantly in one hit, until Round 33. This is very ironic, since it is, quite literally, a golden eating utensil. More specifically, the crossover of a spoon, and a fork, made out of gold. It can be aqcuired by doing specific actions. The Paralyzer The Paralyzer is the eighteenth wonder weapon, featured in Buried. It is available from the Mystery Box, and interestingly, does not use ammo. Instead, it overheats just like the M2 Flamethrower. This gun also has the unique ability to allow the wielder to float, by jumping and shooting at the ground. It can help in navigating the treacherous map. When used offensively, it slows the zombies down, and eventually kills them. Do note, however, that it, along with explosives, do not damage the Ghost Lady in the mansion. When Pack A Punched, it becomes the Petrifier. Ray Gun Mark 2 The nineteenth Wonder Weapon, The Ray Gun Mark 2 is the long awaited sequel to the fan favorite Ray Gun. Sporting 3 round burst, 21 shots per Cold Amunition Cell, & dealing incredible damage, it is sure to leave every zombies fan extremely happy, and ready to kill some more! Upon Pack A Punching, it becomes Porters Mark 2 Ray Gun, shooting 3 red rounds, and getting doubled amunition, just like the original! Time Bomb The twentieth Wonder Weapon, The Time Bomb is the most recent Tactical weapon added to zombies, with an interesting purpose. Upon placing the Time Bomb, you will save the round that you are on, and everything else that has occurred thus far. Then, upon activating the Bomb, you and your team will be hurled back in time to the round on which it was placed, with every weapon, point, and everything else restored to that round. Fire Staff This is a Buildable Wonder Weapon that appears in Origins. It is required for the Little Lost Girl Easter egg. Ice Staff This is a Buildable Wonder Weapon that appears in Origins. It is required for the Little Lost Girl Easter egg. Wind Staff This is a Buildable Wonder Weapon that appears in Origins. It is required for the Little Lost Girl Easter egg. Lightning Staff This is a Buildable Wonder Weapon that appears in Origins. It is required for the Little Lost Girl Easter egg. G-Strike Beacon This is a Tactical Grenade that appears in Origins, when used it will call in a rocket strike from the Giant Robots. It is required for the Little Lost Girl Easter egg. Wonder Weapons Gallery Ray Gun.jpg|Ray Gun Monkey Bomb.jpg|Monkey Bomb Winter's Howl.jpg|Winter's Howl Gersh Device.jpg|Gersh Device ThunderGun.png|Thundergun Ray Gun Mark II.jpg|Ray Gun Mark II Time Bomb.jpg|Time Bomb Wunderwaffle DG-2.jpg|Wunderwaffle DG-2 The Paralyzer.jpg|The Paralyzer Matyroyoshka Doll.jpg|Matyroyoshka Doll V-R11.jpg|V-R11 Scavenger.jpg|Scavenger 31-79 jgb215.jpg|31-79 JGB215 Wave Gun/Zap Guns.jpg|Wave Gun/Zap Guns QED.jpg|Quantum Entaglement Device (QED) Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23.jpg|Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 Sliquifier.jpg|Sliquifier Blundergat.jpg|Blundergat Hell's Retriever.jpg|Hell's Retriever Golden Spork.jpg|Golden Spork Category:Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII Category:Blood of the Dead Category:IX Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Category:Call of Duty: World War 2